


Easy $100,000

by VampirePaladin



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mercineries, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Logan and Remy have a job for an easy $100,000.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Logan (X-Men)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: X-Men X-Mas X-Change 2019





	Easy $100,000

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



“What is it, mon ami?” Remy asked as he looked at the beautiful, purple crystal resting in a case on their coffee table.

“Beats me,” Logan said around his cigar, “but we’re being paid $100,000 to baby sit this for the night until they come to collect it in the morning.”

“Why do they need ol’ Gambit and Wolverine to watch it?”

Logan gave a rough chuckle. “Maybe they got on the wrong side of the law, maybe that spider person is after them, I don’t know. What matters is that we get paid and we can keep the lights on.” Logan gestured at the space around them. Their apartment was also the office they used for their mercenary service. 

The two of them performed almost every type of job possible. They found people, helped people get lost, killed people, protected people from being killed, ran illegal cargo across the border, and much more. If it would keep the lights on, they did it, with some small exceptions.

“Hows about Remy show Logan his favorite way to pass the night then?” Remy flirted.

“I already know it’s sex.”

“Non, sex with Remy’s husband,” he corrected Logan with a smirk.

Logan moved from the desk to the couch next to Remy. Neither wore a wedding band, it cost too much to replace them with how often they were lost or destroyed in battle. There was a smirk, whispered endearments in French, lips on each other, the beginning of the shedding of clothing.

Then there was the explosion that destroyed one of their walls.

Logan moved to shield Remy with his body. It wasn’t that Logan thought the other man incapable of protecting himself, it was just that Logan could heal any injuries better and faster than Remy could.

Before the smoke cleared robots in ninja gear began to stream in. They moved without emotion. They had only purpose, a mission. It didn’t take a psychic or a genius to know that their mission wasn’t a friendly one.

“Not again,” Logan growled as he got off of Remy, popping his claws.

“Are you angry about the wall or about the interrupted sex?” Remy asked as he pulled out a pair of cards and charged them with kinetic energy.

“Yes,” Logan growled as he leapt into the midst of the robot ninjas. 

Claws ripped into the first one, tearing the robot in half like it was nothing more than tissue paper. The momentum carried him towards the next one, who got a sword up in time to parry Logan’s strike. It wasn’t enough, as a flick of Logan’s wrist and his claws snapped the sword in two like a twig, as his other set of claws drove into the robot’s head. A third tried to stab Logan while he was preoccupied.

Cards that glowed a bright purple hit the robot with accuracy that would make living ninjas feel jealous. Then the cards blew up, turning the robot into nothing but tiny pieces. 

Remy extended his staff and used it to defend himself. Whenever an opening presented itself he would charge and fling another card. “Gambit’s dealing as fast as he can.”

“Watch it, Cajun,” Logan called out in warning.

His cry gave Remy the time he needed to dodge behind furniture as a robot flung shuriken.”

“Merci.”

Logan charged through the ninja robots, knocking a half dozen back out of the hole that they’d come in from. They weren’t very well-made ninja robots, as they smashed against the street below, making no attempt to save themselves from the fall.

“Logan, jump,” Remy yelled out.

Logan didn’t think. He didn’t doubt. He just acted. He jumped up, digging his claws into the ceiling. He watched as their coffee table, glowing purple, crashed into the remaining robots, pinning them before it exploded.

He pulled his claws out of the ceiling and let himself drop to the ground, pulling Remy into a post-fight kiss.

“Almost makes losing the wall and a coffee table worth it,” Remy said. 

Logan frowned. There was something about the coffee table. “The crystal!” They were going to be losing a lot of money if the crystal had been blown up with the table.

“Relax, Gambit got it covered.” Remy held up the case. 

“You got a lot of nerve, Cajun!” Logan said.

“Jus’ having a bit of fun.”

“C’mon, you can make it up to me in the bedroom.”

Remy grinned. “Gambit was hoping you’d say that.”

They spent the rest of their night together, having sex and making love, eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

The next morning their client arrived bright and early. Both men were dressed and waiting for him. The missing wall let in a crisp breeze.

“Thank you so much for keeping it safe,” the man said as he looked over the case.

“It was easy, even when the robot ninjas attacked,” Logan said.

“What robot ninjas?” the man asked in confusion.

“Robot ninjas weren’t after the gem?” Remy asked.

The man shook his head. “I was worried about Spider-Man stealing it while I was passing through New York City on my way to a jewel exhibition in Europe. Why would robot ninjas be after this?”

Logan and Remy looked at each other. Remy just gave a half-hearted shrug.

The man paid them their money and left with the crystal in its protective case. Not long after, there was a knock at the door.

Logan opened it to find a very apologetic woman in a lab coat.

“I am so, so sorry,” the woman said, repeating it again, faster than the first time.

“I don’t know ya, lady,” Logan said.

She nodded her head. “Yes, yes, I know. I made some robot ninjas. There was an error in their GPS and they came here instead of their intended target. Was anybody hurt?”

“Yes,” Remy quickly said.

“Look, if I pay you would you not go to the police with this? It would mean a lot to me,” she pleaded.

Logan grinned. “How much are we talking?”


End file.
